


Is it wrong?

by chaoticxlovers



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Brat Bruce Wayne, Bruce is 17 going on 18, First Time, Jerome is 21, M/M, Smut, Top Jerome Valeska, there's some fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 21:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticxlovers/pseuds/chaoticxlovers
Summary: -Set in early Season four-Jerome crashes one of Bruce's parties.  Things don't go as violent as expected,  though.





	Is it wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship them that much but I thought it'd be interesting to see Jerome interact with Bruce while he was still a douchebag. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Also I got the title from a Lana Del Rey song but I doubt anyone noticed lmao)

Wayne Manor was packed with Bruce's 'friends,' who chugged down the bottles of vodka and beer laid out on the dining room table, empty ones littering the floor around it. He wondered, absentmindedly, what Alfred would say about the mess. He would disapprove, Bruce knew. Shake his head in disappointment, and the words left unspoken would hang in the air. "What would your parents think of you like this?"

The thought left the sick feeling of guilt and shame twisting his stomach into knots, making him squirm on the couch. He took a deep breath and pushed the emotions down before they could rise any higher, putting on a bright smile and looking around the room at the other party goers. 

Grace caught his eye, and she made her way over to Bruce, sitting down rather closely to the boy and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He smiled at the brunette, leaning in to plant a firm kiss against her pliant lips. 

"Enjoying the party?" He whispered against her skin, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer till she was practically sat in his lap. His eyes fluttered shut, and he let himself get lost in the feeling of the woman pressed up against his body. It was a nice distraction– that, and the alcohol. They helped slow down the anxious, racing thoughts inside his mind. He didn't need to think of Ra's, and what it felt like killing him. Dagger, sinking into his flesh... 

He squeezed Grace's waist, beginning to deepen the kiss. Harder, faster, needier, making those goddamned thoughts drown out in the the sound of her sweet moans. 

And then he heard it. 

A laugh. 

Not any laugh, though. It was familiar, and caused a cold spike of fear to shoot up his spine. Grace seemed to notice the change of behaviour in the boy, and pulled back to give him a confused look. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, pouting her red stained lips, the makeup smeared around her mouth. Bruce grimaced at the sight, glancing away. He heard a huff of annoyance, then felt a stinging smack across his cheek. 

"You're a douchebag, Bruce Wayne." She said, flipping her long hair over her shoulder as she sashayed away, hunting the crowd for her next prey. Bruce snorted in amusement, glaring at her back. 

"Sooo, not that much of a lady charmer, are ya Brucie?" A rough voice whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down the back of his neck. His head whipped around, coming face to face with the redheaded maniac. 

"Jerome." He growled the name, sneering at the man. Jerome cackled at his reaction, causing a few heads to turn in the direction of the strange sound. Bruce gave the guests an apologetic look, then turned his glare back on the man before him. 

"What are you doing here?" He hissed, hand reaching over to discreetly grab one of the empty beer bottles on the couch, preparing himself just in case Jerome tried to attack him. 

"Aww, don't be like that! Come on, I was just stopping by to see how you were doing," Jerome said, jumping over the back of the couch and flopping down rather ungracefully against Bruce's side. The boy quickly tried to hide the beer bottle behind him, but the redhead noticed and shook his head, a wide grin spreading across his deformed face. 

"Now, now, Brucie. I thought we could trust each other, c'mon!" Jerome swiftly pulled out a dagger from his pocket, pressing it against the boy's throat gently. "Unless... That's not what you want?" 

Bruce gulped, feeling the blade prick his skin at the slight movement. He met the man's wild eyes with defiance, shaking his head. And then the knife was gone, replaced by a long arm wrapping around his shoulder. 

"That's what I thought! Good to see we're on the same page here." Jerome said, glancing away from Bruce to survey the crowd, brows furrowed slightly in confusion. 

"Where's that Butler of yours?" The man asked. "Oh, don't tell me you kicked him out!" Jerome looked to Bruce for an answer, but the boy remained quiet, and the silence gave the man all the answers he needed. 

"You did! Wow, I gotta hand it to ya, kid. You got balls, it takes some guts to kick out your own family." Jerome said, leaning in a bit closer to whisper in the boy's ear. "I'd suggest murdering him instead, though. Much easier. " 

Bruce pushed the redhead away, face twisted in disgust. "Get the fuck out of my house. Now." He hissed, clenching his fist in anger. "And don't ever talk about Alfred like that again." 

Jerome's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and then he hunched over, holding his stomach as he laughed at the boy. "A bit overprotective of an old man, kid. If you're not interested in murder, maybe a nursing home is the next best option." He giggled, wide grin stretching to his ears. 

And that was it for Bruce, he grabbed the man's wrist and pulled him out of the room, trying to act more calm than he felt so they didn't cause any suspicion. When the boy looked around at the guests, though, he could tell most of them were too drunk and idiotic to give a shit. He glanced at Jerome to make sure the man wasn't looking when he snatched a pen from a table they passed, hiding it up his sleeve. 

Bruce then shoved Jerome into a large closet at the far end of the room, closing the door behind him. It clicked shut, and then there was silence. The redhead's grin was still present, and it made the anger and frustration in Bruce start to stir once more. 

"If you plan on killing me, Jerome, I suggest doing it now. Get it over with." He growled, fingers tightening around the pen he hid behind his back. Jerome's grin only widened, and he took a step closer to Bruce. 

"Well, if you insist..." The man started, beginning to pull a pistol out from behind his back. But before he could do so, Bruce jumped on him, stabbing through the air with the pen. 

Jerome dodged the attack, grabbing the boy's arm and twisting it behind his back. "Nice try, kiddo, but I know all the tricks up your sleeve. You can't fool me." The redhead whispered in his ear, then giggled. 

Bruce attempted to squirm out of Jerome's hold, but any sort of movement resulted in a sharp pain shooting up his arm, and he grinded his teeth at the feeling. He didn't let the man see his weakness, though. Instead, he tried to kick himself free, bringing his knee up then flinging his foot backwards. It hit Jerome's stomach with a thump, but the man didn't budge.

"C'mon, Brucie. Why don't we talk, like friends?" The redhead asked, tightening his grip on the boy's arm, making him hiss in pain. Bruce thought over Jerome's offer for a moment, then nodded. It was better to talk with the man, since he had already failed at fighting. He dropped the pen to the floor, then spoke up. 

"Okay, Jerome. Let's talk." Bruce said, keeping his voice gentle and friendly to try and calm the man down. He felt the the grip on his arm loosen, and breathed out a sigh of relief when he turned around to face the redhead. 

Jerome was leaning back against the closet door, now, arms loosely crossed. He raised an eyebrow at Bruce, smiling at the boy. The brunnete tried not to squirm under the eery gaze, raising his head up high instead.

"So you're a douchebag now, huh? What made you like that?" Jerome asked, tilting his head to the side, the image resembling that of a curious puppy. Bruce was a bit taken aback by the question, and stared stupidly back at the man, blinking slowly. 

Jerome's sigh of annoyance snapped him out of it, and he quickly answered before the redhead attempted to change his mind about talking. "Maybe I just wanted a change," he said. "Maybe I'm tired of listening to everyone else."

Bruce caught a glimpse of surprise in Jerome's eyes, but it was quickly replaced with amusement. "Bruce Wayne's a bad boy now, eh?" The man cackled, shaking his head in disbelief. "Who would've guessed!" 

Bruce tried to contain the rapidly growing fire of rage inside him, taking a deep breath. The man was insane, he reminded himself. Someone who didn't know right from wrong- someone who didn't care about anyone but himself. 

"I'm not a bad boy." He snapped, breaking Jerome out of his laughing fit. The redhead looked at him, squinting his eyes as he took a step closer. Bruce immediately stepped back, then back again and again till he hit the wall behind him, and was trapped in place. 

Jerome loomed over him, eyes sparkling with excitement and amusement. "Oh?" He said. "Are you sure about that, Bruce Wayne? Cause I'm a real bad guy, and I can tell when someone's like me. And you... You've got something inside of you. Something dark, like me. You just don't want to embrace it... Maybe I can help with that, though." Jerome murmured, leaning closer to the boy with a smirk. 

Bruce's breathing hitched, body tensing as the dangerous man leaned in and captured his lips with his own. His eyes widened in surprise, and he wasn't sure if he should push Jerome away, or pull him closer. It didn't feel.... Bad, like he would've thought. It was almost nice. 

So he kissed back. 

His eyes fluttered shut, and he slowly moved his lips against the older man's, arms hesitantly wrapping around the redhead's shoulders to pull him closer and erase the space between them. Jerome growled, nipping at the boy's plump bottom lip and sucking gently. 

Bruce whimpered, tugging the man's red hair as he grinded against him. He didn't want gentle, or neat. He wanted rough. He was angry, and tired of everyone's bullshit. At least, that was what he told himself. He knew the real anger he felt was directed towards himself, but he couldn't dwell on that. If he did, his thoughts would spiral out of control, and the guilt would eat him up. 

So he let himself get lost in the feeling of the man against him, cold hands sliding up his shirt, then pulling it off. It was thrilling, and the fear he felt before had turned into excitement. The anger still sizzled underneath his skin, but he pushed it away. 

This was new. This was good. This was dangerous. 

He wasn't very experienced with pleasing men, or being pleased by one, but he didn't mind it either. Jerome was good looking, if you didn't count the gruesome scars covering his face, and the too wide smile that spread to his ears. Bruce found that it didn't bother him as much as it should, though. In fact, he didn't mind it at all. It made the experience even more strange and taboo, and that was what Bruce was looking for. 

His teeth clashed with Jerome's as they kissed roughly, the boy's back beginning to ache from the wall pressed against it. The pain was good, though, and he moaned as the redhead pushed him harder against it, grabbing Bruce's ass and lifting him up. 

He yelped in surprise, legs instinctively wrapping around the older man's waist and pulling him closer. God, that felt good. He groaned into the kiss, pressing his tongue against the corners of Jerome's mutilated mouth. The texture was strange, rougher than the soft lips pressed against his. 

"You, uh, like the scars?" Jerome asked in confusion, pulling away slightly to allow them both to catch their breath. Bruce paused to look at the scars, tracing over them with the tip of his finger. 

"I don't mind them." He replied, hooded eyes looking up at Jerome, the side of his mouth twitching up into a small smirk. "They're kinda hot..." He pulled his finger away, then licked it, slowly. 

He hoped Jerome would catch on to the implication, and sucked on the tip for good measure. The man's eyes darkened, watching him intensely. Bruce could feel the redhead's throbbing member against the side of his thigh, and how it reacted at the sight of the boy's seduction. 

He closed his eyes, head tilting back as his mouth parted to let the two fingers slide inside his mouth, tongue licking around them. And then they were roughly pulled away, replaced with longer, thicker ones. He opened his eyes, glancing down at Jerome's fingers that were now inside his mouth. 

"Make them wet." The man ordered, squeezing the brunette's ass and gyrating his hips forward to brush their clothed cocks together. Bruce moaned at the friction, obediently sucking the digits, tongue swirling around them. 

"Jerome, I-I don't think I can..." He trailed off, words muffled slightly by the fingers inside his mouth. He closed his eyes, biting down gently at the tip of one before continuing. "I don't think I can last that long." 

Bruce looked away in embarrassment as the fingers slid out of his mouth, and he was gently let down back onto his feet. This was it, then. Jerome didn't want someone as inexperienced as him... 

But then he felt those wet fingers slide down his bare chest, stopping at the front of his pants. He glanced back at the man, staring into his eyes. There was no disappointment or shame there, only desire. "Oh, Brucie..." Jerome leaned in. "I don't expect you to." 

The spark of arousal inside him now turned into a flame, spurring him on. He couldn't contain it- not anymore. He thrust his hips forward, clothed groin rubbing against the man's hand. He had to bring a hand up to his mouth to cover the loud moan that escaped his lips at the feeling; it was absolute pleasure.

Jerome grinned at his reaction, rubbing his hand back and forth slowly. Bruce whined at the torture, grabbing the man's wrist and guiding his movements to speed up. "Please..." He groaned. "I need to feel you against me, fully. Inside of me. Fuck, come on." 

Jerome laughed quietly, squeezing the boy through his trousers. "You've got quite a dirty mouth, Bruce. Why don't you put it to some use, eh?" And then he was being pushed to his knees, eyes now level with the redhead's covered bulge. 

Bruce gulped, wiping his sweaty hands down on his knees before reaching up to pull down Jerome's zipper, then his boxers and–wow, there was a dick. 

He felt a gentle hand push him forward, guiding him closer to the redhead's cock. What the hell was he supposed to do? Just suck it like he did with the fingers? This was... Bigger, though. And Bruce wasn't quite sure it would fit inside his mouth. 

'Fuck it' He thought, gulping in a deep breath before leaning forward all the way, lips connecting with the hot skin. He gave the head an experimental lick, causing the man above him to let out a low groan, hips twitching in pleasure. The sound spurred the boy on, and he grew more confident in himself, allowing more of the length inside his mouth. 

Bruce swirled his tongue around the wet skin, bobbing his head and trying to take as much of the man as he could. He nearly gagged as the cock hit the back of his throat, but he pushed the feeling down. Jerome tugged roughly at the boy's hair, pushing his face forward and thrusting his hips. 

Now Bruce really did gag, pulling away to take in some much needed air. He looked up at Jerome to make sure he was doing it right, and found to his delight, the man was a mess. His face was flushed red, and his hair stuck up in various different directions. 

He looked down at the boy with a smirk, pulling him up to press a rough kiss to his lips, unzipping the brunnete's fly. Bruce felt the man's hand slither inside his boxers, grasping his cock firmly and giving it a slow stroke. 

He moaned into the kiss, hips bucking forward from the feeling. It was unbelievable, something Bruce had had done before to him by many women, but by a man? No. This was different. The hand around his cock was larger and rougher than a lady's, less gentle and more needy and aggressive. It was just what Bruce needed. 

"Fuck me," he whispered, palms sweaty as they grasped at the back of the ginger's head, fingers threading through the short hair and giving it a tug as those hot hands worked him over, pulling him closer to the edge. "Please, now, I'm gonna-" 

Jerome's hands disappeared as soon as the words left his mouth, and then they were pressed against his lips. "Unless you want to go out and ask one of your, heh, friends out there for some lube and a condom, I'm gonna use spit. And it's gonna hurt, Brucie. Do you trust me?" The man asked, a sly grin on his face as he looked down at the desperate and aching boy. 

Bruce gulped, fisting his hands in Jerome's shirt. This was... A big thing. Something he might not even like. And what then, if he didn't? Would Jerome stop? Would he care about him? No, probably not. But did Bruce want those painful thoughts to go away, to clear from his mind and be replaced by anything but fear and guilt? Yes, yes he did. 

The boy looked up at Jerome and nodded slowly, sucking the fingers into his mouth and wetting them with his tongue and saliva. It felt weird, but not bad. And it was worth it to see Jerome's breathing speed up, pupils dilating as he watched the digits disappear into the boy's warm, wet mouth again and again. 

And then he was pushed away, and stumbled back slightly. He looked up to see Jerome stripping off his shirt, pants, and boxer briefs, leaving every bare inch of skin exposed. Bruce looked away, then glanced back, then away again. It's not like he'd never seen a cock before, but a hard one? No. Well, maybe once or twice, but those were accidents. 

"Oh, come on, Brucie. You're not scared are you?" Jerome laughed, pulling the boy closer towards his naked body. "Awww, don't tell me this is your first time? Is it?" 

Bruce blushed, stiffening against the man. "Yes, is that a problem?" He snapped, raising an accusatory eyebrow at the man. Jerome shook his head, hands sneaking up the boy's bare chest. 

"Not at all, believe me. I'm honored to be your first," the man giggled. "It's gonna be one hell of a bumpy ride, but you're gonna love every second of it. " And then Bruce's pants and boxers were shoved down, and pushed to the side. 

"Now, what position would ya like to try? I was thinking doggy style but maybe something more simple for you? Missionary?" Jerome asked, licking his lips as he eyed the boy's bare form. 

"I-I don't know. I don't care." Bruce said nervously, looking away from the man. Was he really about to do this? Oh god, he was... With a psychopath, nonetheless. It was a mistake he was going to regret later on, he knew, but this was too exciting and dangerous to pass up. He remembered Selina telling him before to "Live on the edge a little!" But maybe this was a bit over the edge. Maybe he should back off... 

"Now, lay down, unless you want me to fuck you against the wall." Jerome commanded, grinning as he placed a hand on the boy's chest and gave him an encouraging push. The closet had a small love couch in the corner, and Bruce laid down on it slowly, squirming uncomfortably as Jerome watched him move.

The man came closer, licking up from Bruce's stomach to his collar bone as he crawled on top of the boy. The feeling of the man's wet, cold tongue on his bare skin made him shiver and moan, writhing underneath Jerome. 

"I shouldn't be doing this..." Bruce groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as the redhead sucked and nipped on his neck. Everything felt so good- the man's body pressed against his, warm mouth devouring him and drawing out a moan from the boy. Bruce was smarter than this, though. In the back of his mind he tried to calm himself down, will the arousal to die down so he could think clearly. 

But those thoughts were quickly washed away when Bruce felt Jerome's rough hand wrap around his cock, stroking as he pressed soft kisses to the boy's face. 

A wanton moan escaped from the brunette's lips, and he arched his back at the touch, eyes fluttering closed as the soft fingers tugged and pulled at his sensitive flesh. The feeling was electric, a shock of arousal jolting through him at just the slightest of movements from the man's hand. 

"I've got to admit, Brucie, this is better than I thought it'd be. You sure know how to turn a guy on." Jerome purred, giggling as he slid two fingers down to open the boy up, which sent Bruce into a state of terror. 

"W-Wait!" He yelled, far too loud, then prayed that no one outside heard the noise. "Will it hurt?" Bruce asked sheepishly, biting down on his bruised lip nervously. 

Jerome cackled at the question, burying his face in the crook of the boy's neck. When the laughter died down, he pressed a kiss to the skin there, then pulled back. "Yes." He answered, blank face breaking out into a grin. "But! But, but, but... It'll feel good after a while. You just gotta, uh, get used to the feeling first." 

Bruce sighed, rolling his eyes to the ceiling and glaring up at it. Was he seriously going to fuck a criminal? A murderer? A madman? Well, the answer was yes. Yes, he was. Of course if he thought too hard about it he'd probably throw up from guilt and disgust, but when he allowed himself to glance over it quickly in his mind, it seemed exciting. It was dangerous and wrong, which was very much of a turn on for him, unfortunately. 

"Okay... Just be careful. I don't know if I trust you to stick anything into my body but honestly I'm too buzzed and stupid to give a fuck right now." He said, chuckling underneath the redhead. Jerome gave the boy an exaggerated look of surprise, eyebrows shot up and mouth hanging open. 

"My, my, Bruce Wayne has quite a dirty mouth! You certainly have changed a lot." He murmured, smirking down at the boy, voice dropping lower as he leaned in to whisper in Bruce's ear. "Now why don't you tell me how badly you want me to fuck you?"

Bruce shivered at the man's warm breath on his skin, the words sending more heat down south and making his cock throb. "I..." His voice came out too rough and ragged, so he tried again. "I want you to fuck me. Please. I w-want you to make me forget about everything - about everyone. To take the pain away and– just..." He took Jerome's hand, wrapping the long fingers back around his cock. "Give me all you've got."

The man looked down at Bruce in what could only be described as awe, bordering on pure adoration. He quickly snapped out of his reverie though, switching back to his humorous, yet annoying, self. "Wow, you should be a poet." He sniggered, tightening his hold on the boy's cock and rubbing his thumb over the head. "Write me pages and pages about your undying love for me? 'Oh Jerome, my love, no other could compare to you!'" Jerome slipped into a Victorian accent, voice breaking off at the end into a giggle. "Seriously, it'd be great." 

Bruce groaned, glaring at the redhead. "You are such a dick, you know that? I try to be nice and honest and then you just twist it into some stupid joke." He grumbled in annoyance, which quickly switched to arousal when Jerome stroked his cock again, sliding a finger inside him simultaneously. 

"You think my jokes are stupid?" He gasped. "Why, Bruce, I'm offended!" Another finger was added, and Bruce groaned at the intrusion, not bothering to respond to the man's lame attempt at humor. The digits carefully scissored him open, then Jerome crooked them, trying to find that perfect spot. 

When he did, a hand came up to cover the boy's mouth to silence the scream of pleasure that he predicted would come from the action. It was something Bruce had never experienced before, a level of pleasure he didn't know existed till now. 

"Oh, fuck." He groaned, words muffled by the sweaty palm covering his mouth. Jerome's fingers pulled out, then were pushed in again. It was slow, yet still had an edge of pain to it. Bruce was surprised the redhead was being gentle at all, but was thankful nonetheless for it. 

A few more minutes passed, filled with Bruce writhing underneath Jerome as the man's fingers sped up, and more curse words slipped through the boy's mouth at the hot, rough feeling. 

Abruptly, Jerome stopped the movements, and Bruce glanced up to catch the redhead spit in his hand, then give his cock a few quick jerks. He then leaned back over Bruce, aligning his member with the boy's entrance. 

Bruce made eye contact with the man for a split second, catching the wild, lust filled gaze of Jerome, right before the redhead pushed in. Bruce's head flung back, a hiss of pain and pleasure escaping his lips as the man slowly set a pace. 

"Mm, you're so tight, Brucie." Jerome growled, leaning down to suck at the boy's neck as his body rocked forward again and again, beginning to pick up speed. Bruce swallowed thickly, eyes fluttering shut, then flying back open when a sharp shock of pleasure jolted through him. 

Jerome giggled above him, resting a palm over the boy's chest and pecking his lips. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked, voice laced with amusement. Bruce glared at the redhead, a small moan slipping from his lips when Jerome delivered a sharp thrust of his hips, cock hitting his prostate once again. 

"Now, now, be a good boy." Jerome murmured against the skin of his jaw, nipping at the soft flesh. Bruce's toes curled in pleasure, a quiet whine escaping his throat at the man's words. He dug his heels into Jerome's bare back, urging him to go faster. And damn, he did. 

Bruce was practically a trembling, sweaty mess near the edge of his climax, broken words and phrases falling from his lips as Jerome wrapped a hand around his cock, whispering filthy words into his ear till he came with a shout. 

The feeling was undescribable - a peak of pleasure Bruce had never previously experienced during his other sexual encounters. No, this beat all. It was a high that Bruce wished would never end but, unfortunately, only lasted mere seconds. 

When he finally settled, he realized Jerome had pulled out, and seemed to have came as well. He was slumped over Bruce, both men breathing heavily as they adjusted back to their normal states. 

Bruce could still feel the slight buzz of alcohol in his system, but it was more of a quiet hum now. He wished he could've blamed the sex on it, but knew that this was all him. His decision. His impulsive, stupid, decision. But damn if he hadn't enjoyed it. 

A small laugh drew him out of his thoughts, and he glanced up to see Jerome looking down at him, deformed grin stretching upwards. It was strange how he could still look so good with such a gruesome mark on his skin. Somehow he managed to. 

"Well, Brucie, I have to admit... You are a very good lay. Maybe we could, uh, do this again sometime...." Jerome said, leaning down and taking the boy's earlobe between his teeth, giving it a gentle tug that sent shivers down Bruce's spine. "You would like that, yeah?" 

Bruce gave a small nod in response, biting down on his lip to keep in the moan that threatened to escape when Jerome tugged again, then let go. He watched as the man stood up, pulling on the different articles of clothes on the floor that seemed to be his. 

Bruce frowned. It was strange to, for once, be sad that Jerome was leaving. Every encounter he had with the redhead before wasn't as satisfactory as this, and usually ended up with at least one of them having a near death experience. It was nice to get out the rage and frustration in a different way than harming others. 

Maybe that's what he'd tell himself so he didn't feel guilty and ashamed of what happened, though. After all, if Jerome hadn't spent all this time fucking Bruce, he could've been murdering someone instead. So technically, Bruce did save someone... Even if the way he did it was a different method than usual. 

"Whelp, sorry to be such a downer, but duty calls! Who else is gonna cause mayhem in Gotham- well, who else is gonna do it right?" Jerome said, breaking off into a cackle near the end. Bruce rolled his eyes, standing up and redressing himself slowly with a yawn. Sex was exhausting. 

He watched Jerome's eyes soften slightly at the sound, and then the man strode over, took Bruce's face in his hands, and smacked a big, sloppy kiss on the boy's lips. Bruce closed his eyes, leaning his weight against the man's body and sliding their mouths together lazily, a quiet sigh escaping him. 

Bruce pulled back, then buried his face in Jerome neck, yawning again. He heard the redhead chuckle, and felt the man's warm arms wrap around him, a firm hand rubbing gently at his back. 

"You're the guy who falls asleep right away after sex, huh? Well, get some shut eye, Brucie, you need it." Jerome said, and Bruce yelped at the sudden feeling of being lifted from the ground. He clung to Jerome, then slowly let go as the redhead laid him back on the loveseat. 

"I'll be off now. See ya later, sweet cheeks." Jerome said with a wink, beginning to walk away. Bruce quickly snatched his wrist, pulling the man down for a quick peck on the lips. Jerome seemed surprised, then amused. "Hmm, tired and clingy after sex? Wish I could stay longer to enjoy that. Must be on my way now, though, dollface." And with that, he was gone, quietly shutting the door behind him with a click. 

Bruce listened to the quiet thrum of music still reverberating from the other room, and closed his eyes, shoving his face in a throw pillow to block out the noise. The last image that passed through his mind as he fell asleep was not of Ra's, or Alfred. All of the issues assaulting his mind previously seemed to have been washed away by the redheaded maniac. Bruce smiled at the thought of the man, and didnt let himself think too much about it as he drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the smut wasn't too bad, I'm not the best at writing it. 
> 
> Leave your thoughts below! Kudos and comments are appreciated and helpful :)


End file.
